1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a host computer system or server, which has a web browser running on it, and the display of the web browser is transmitted via modem and received by a cellular phone connected to a PDA device which displays the image. In particular, the Remote Data Protocol of the invention consists of multiple virtual machines which are contained in the server, and each contains a browser which has applications running in them. Multiple clients are an represented by software, which sends the display of each virtual machine to the remote PDA device to be displayed, and also relays information back to the virtual machine from the PDA device.
A particular advantage of this method lies in replacing a conventional terminal on a network system with software, which communicates with the PDA device and the server.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microsoft Remote Data Protocol uses a main server in which a virtual machine runs multiple applications. Each virtual machine is connected to a dedicated terminal or client, which displays the image of the virtual machine. The advantage of this is to avoid a dedicated computer with application programs for each client, where multiple clients may access applications on a server. All data processing is done in the sever and displayed on terminals, which is a cheaper solution for multiple clients using this Remote Data Protocol. The terminals allow keyboard and mouse commands to be transferred to the server on a network system.